The Captain's Daughter
| number = 76| | date = 2270, 2278, 2284, 2285, 2294 | author = Peter David | published = | format = paperback | pages = 278 | ISBN = ISBN 0671520474 | altimage = tochterDesCaptainE.jpg }} Description :When Demora Sulu, an exemplary young Starfleet officer, suddenly attacks her commanding officer, who kills her in self-defense, everyone is stunned. No one is more grief-stricken than her father, Captain Hikaru Sulu of the . Determined to learn the truth behind his daughter's bizarre death, Sulu goes to the planet where she was killed, and finds himself confronted by an old enemy eager to destroy Sulu's reputation and his life! References Characters :Anik • Morgan Bateson • Beauregard • Boothby • Pavel Chekov • Tracy Dane • John "Blackjack" Harriman • John Harriman • Kris Hernandez • James T. Kirk • • Susan Ling • • Leonard McCoy • Annie Rand • Janice Rand • Saavik • Tommy Singer • Demora Sulu • Hikaru Sulu • Maggie Thompson • Adrian Tobler • Nyota Uhura • Z'on Matthew Blumberg • Ozymandias Starships and vehicles : ( cutter) • ( explorer) • ( explorer) Locations :Alpha Prime XII • Ares City • Askalon V • Earth • Minox IX • Starfleet Headquarters Donatti • Hell • Starbase 9 Races and cultures :Human • Vulcan • Z'on's species Blumberg States and organizations :Daystrom Institute • Starfleet • Starfleet Academy • United Federation of Planets Science and technology :alien • alternate universe • animal • atmosphere • beacon • blood • clone • cloud • communications • communicator • computer • distress beacon • electronic • fingernail • fur • hair • heart • hour • light • M-9 computer • missile • monitor screen • phaser • Sakuro's disease • starship • subspace • throat • time • tooth • vacuum • vocoder • wind Ranks and titles :admiral • archaeologist • bartender • captain • commander • communications officer • crewman • doctor • ensign • first officer • king • king of kings • lieutenant • lieutenant junior grade • medical technician • navigator • officer • science officer • trainee • waiter Other references :23rd century • American Civil War • archaeology • • botanical garden • boulder • bridge • brig • "Bushel and a Peck" • chair • chocolate mousse • city • day • death • desert • distress call • emotion • empire • [[The Flying Dutchman|The Flying Dutchman]] • funeral • • Guys and Dolls • landing party • language • Latin language • mess hall • military • musical • mutiny • orange juice • paper • planet • poem • predator • puma • quarantine • quarters • reprimand • • seat cushion • sickbay • song • statue • steak knife • technology • uniform • vodka • weapon • year Chronology ;2261 ;2267 ;2270 ;2278 ;2284 ;2285 ;2294 Appendices Related media * * * * * * * * * * * }} * Background * This novel has been heavily referenced by other authors in more recent stories featuring John Harriman, Demora Sulu, and the . * Rarely publicized relatives Images captainsDaughter.jpg|Cover image. the Captain's Daughter.jpg|Cover art by Keith Birdsong. tochterDesCaptain.jpg|Original German language edition cover image. tochterDesCaptainE.jpg|German language re-issue edition cover image. sulu cptdaughter.jpg|Sulu. excelsior cptdsughter.jpg|''Excelsior''. askalon5.jpg|Askalon V. ent1701tochter.jpg|The Enterprise. Connections Timeline | nextpocket = Engines of Destiny }} | nextMB = Engines of Destiny }} | prevdate = The End of Night | nextdate = The Lost Years }} | prevdate = Deep Domain | nextdate = Wagon Train to the Stars }} | prevdate = Pathways | nextdate = }} | prevdate = Allegro Ouroboros in D Minor | nextdate= The Voyage Home | prevMB = The Apocalypse Scenario }} External link * category:tOS novels